Le chasseur et sa proie
by noicz
Summary: Si Jo ne s'était pas échappée, comment ce serait passé sa premiere rencontre avec Meg? Rating M pour plaisir pris dans la violence.


Si Jo ne s'était pas échappée, comment alors se serait passée sa première rencontre avec Meg ?

Disclamer : Les personnages sont la propriété du studio GONZO DIGIMATION.

**Rencontre**

Part 1

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges s'arrête enfin de courir. Elle a peur. Elle jette un bref regard par dessus son épaule. Personne. Mais elle n'entends pas le bruit des voitures de ses poursuivants se rapprocher …Elle ne la remarque pas non plus tapit dans l'ombre. Comme les « autres » elle l'a traqué, mais maintenant la chasse se finit ici. Les « autres » n'auront pas le temps d'arriver, elle le sait. Elle lève les yeux vers l'horizon sanglant ; les nuages se déchirent en ecchymoses. Elle pousse un soupire. La chasse…il s'agit plutôt d'abattre un animal en cage. La jeune fille n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, elle peut la descendre sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte…il n'y a pas plaisir dans tout ça. Mais cette voix dans sa tête lui dis de le faire, alors… elle sort son revolver et la mets en joue. D'où elle se trouve, elle peut presque voir la peur dans ses grands yeux bleus et sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre…presque. Elle a appris que la peur pouvait être quelque chose de palpable, de vivant, et elle aime jouer avec, la sentir s'égrainer entre ses doigts et, au dernier instant, resserrer sa prise sur elle…mais cette fois–ci il n'y a aucun plaisir. « _Tue-la_ » l'ordre tonne dans sa tête et elle la remets en joue.

Part 2

Agenouillée contre un mur, essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle comprit qu'ils l'avaient rattrapé seulement lorsqu'elle entendis le crissement des pneus. Elle se releva précipitamment dans un dernier espoir de s'enfuir. Mais que lui voulaient–ils à la fin ?! Elle regarda autours d'elle les rangées d'hangars abandonnés : pourrait-elle s-y cacher ? Les ombres qui se dessinaient à l'horizon lui firent comprendre qu'il était déjà trop tard. Mais pourquoi ?

Les premiers coups de feu retentissent, et elle tomba par terre tout élan avorté. _Cette fois c'est la fin_…

Un des ses assaillant s'affaissa dans un bruit mat et c'est alors qu'elle l'aperçu dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait aucune passion ni aucune rage sur son visage lorsqu'elle tira encore et encore. Au loin les silhouettes semblaient danser comme de simples pantins de bois entre ses mains mais elle, elle restait immobile. Lorsque le dernier homme tomba, elle se glissa à la lumière. Et en la voyant, la jeune fille se demanda si son sauveur était vraiment humain. Les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps, elle semblait humer l'air. Puis avec mouvement rapide, trop rapide, elle se tourna vers elle… L'éclat d'acier sous son manteau couleur sang glissa le long de sa peau, comme le prolongement de son corps… si vif, si inhumain. La balle liquide, quitta sa gaine de métal. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible, l'ange s'était déjà élancé. Autours d'elle, les balles miaulaient et si elle avait peur, elle n'en laissait rien paraître. D'ailleurs il lui semblait que ses yeux pourpres ne reflétaient aucunes émotions.

Soudain, sortant d'unes des ruelles, une voiture fonçât sur elle. Elle faillit crier en la voyant rester impassible, les bras en croix, offerte à l'ennemi… Puis elle bondi. Le temps était comme suspendu à son geste … lent et vif, à la fois. Elle pouvait voir un sourire flotter sur son visage, la lumière du soleil mourrant s'accrocher à ses cheveux argent et son corps transpercer l'air. Elle pouvait entendre le claquement de sa semelle sur le capot de la voiture, le bruit de la balle déchirer l'acier et la chaire, le cliquetis métallique de la douille sur la carrosserie et enfin le bruissement de ses vêtements lorsqu'elle repris son envol. Avant qu'elle ne retouche le sol, elle tira encore deux fois. Une odeur d'essence emplie l'air. Et elle resta là, sans même se retourner pour voir la voiture faire une embardée et finir sa course dans un mur.

D'un geste nonchalant, elle s'avança vers un des corps inanimés. Elle se baissa et ramassa un mégot de cigarette qui rougeoyé encore entre les lèvres mortes. Son regard se porta ensuite vers la jeune fille et cette dernière eu l'impression qu'elle venait à peine de la remarquer. Elle lui adressa une sorte de sourire et avec ce même détachement, jeta le mégot à terre.

Le bitume s'enflamma.

La jeune fille était comme hypnotisée par les flammes. _Est ce ça l'enfer ? Mais pourquoi…_pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'enfuir ? Une étreinte sur son épaule. Elle croisa son regard. C'était comme du métal en fusion, brûlant comme le brasier qui les entourait. Elle fut attirée contre elle tandis qu'autour, tout semblait exploser. Mais elle n'entendit pas la déflagration et le sifflement des débris incandescents. Elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de la chair brûlée. Seul le parfum et le souffle de la créature lui importaient…_Si c'est ça l'enfer, pourquoi…pourquoi y suis je si bien ?_

Une pluie de cendre recouvrait peu à peu l'asphalte. Elle la contemplait, hébétée, sans se rendre compte qu'elle étreignait toujours l'inconnue, ses doigts crispés sur son bras. Sillons rouges sur une peau de bronze. Sans un mot, la créature se redressa. A la lumière de la nuit tombée, elle semblait à peine plus âgée que la jeune fille, presque aussi vulnérable. Celle-ci se releva et en lui tendant la main lui dis : « je m'appelle Meg… » Pour toute réponse, elle la pointa de son arme.

**Errances**

Part 1

Elle avait rêvé de cheveux rouges. Comme un flot écarlate qui coule sur une peau pâle. Taches sombres sur le sol et les murs. Craquements d'esquilles d'os lorsque la balle défonça le crâne. De peau déchirée sous ses coups. Etrange murmure à ses oreilles. Ses phalanges craquent, se brisent presque. Elle a mal. Sur ses doigts se mélangent la chair et le sang.

Elle se rappelle du contact froid du métal dans la paume de sa main. Se souvient …Empreintes poisseuses de sang. Chaudes et moites. Etranges stigmates sur ses bras. La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Etreinte d'une enfant apeurée. Sensations nouvelles et éphémères qui lui laissent comme un arrière goût de fer.

Elle voudrait oublier...Le sang qui s'égoutte peu à peu. Et des bruits de pas. Un cri. Des pleurs…et ces mots - maman… papa - qu'elle ne comprends pas, qui n'ont pas de sens pour elle. La peur, la haine, elle peut comprendre mais ce que ressent cette jeune fille… Pourtant on lui avait dis qu'elles étaient semblables. Ses doigts se crispent à la vue de ces cheveux pourpres sur sa peau si blanche. Elle veut tracer sur cette peau des traînées écarlates, elle veut voir un liquide sombre recouvrir ce corps livide...elle veut mais elle peut pas. Ses dents se plantent dans ses lèvres tandis qu'elle essaie de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Une saveur acre empli sa bouche. Si seulement elle pouvait cesser de pleurer. Si seulement elle pouvait tirer.

L'embout du canon avait laissé une sorte de demi lune sur le front pale. Cela aurait pu être si simple. Son doigt aurait appuyé sur la gâchette et ces yeux couleurs cobalts auraient cessé de la fixer. Mais elle regardait cette marque pourpre se former sur la peau, et le goût du sang lui revenait en mémoire. Agréable et pénible à la fois. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait plus peur…Comme cette fois là, elle ne saisissait pas les sentiments de la jeune fille. La seule chose qu'elle comprenait c'était cette empreinte rouge sur cette peau laiteuse. Comme si toute son existence se résumait à ça.

Elle avait serré la crosse de son revolver jusqu'à ses gants s'imprègnent d'un liquide tiède et collant, attendant que la voix lui ordonne de tuer. Elle lui aurai obéit, c'est sure, elle le faisait toujours. Tout serait rentré dans l'ordre une fois que la balle aurait perforé l'os frontal et que ces yeux bleus se seraient fermés…Peut-être serait-elle restée un moment à la contempler, elle aurait été tellement belle comme ça. Son sang se serait écoulé lentement jusqu'à former une flaque. Peut-être elle aurait pus y voir son reflet au cotés du sien et elle aurait souris. Sûrement. Mais l'ordre ne venait pas, il n'y avait eu rien d'autre dans sa tête qu'un silence angoissant.

Appuyée sur la rambarde, elle regarde s'élever à l'horizon le soleil pâle du matin sur la mer. Plus loin en contrebas, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges est assise sur la jetée.

Part 2

Elle n'arrivait plus à pleurer. D'ailleurs elle incapable de rien d'autre à part fixer la mer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis ces derniers jours. Depuis ce jour où elle avait retrouvé ses parents…Et puis ces gens qui la poursuivaient, et cette inconnue qui l'avait sauvée…à cette pensée elle porta sa main sur son front. Peut-être que cela aurait plus simple si elle avait tiré. Au moins elle n'aurait plus toute ces questions en tête, elle n'aurait plus à chercher des réponses qui n'existaient pas. Mais elle était juste restée là, appuyant le métal froid sur sa peau jusqu'à en laisser une trace, sans que rien ne se passe. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait vu quelque chose comme de la peur dans son regard, mais elle n'en était pas sure. Elle se souvenait aussi du sang qui suintait au travers de ses gants de cuirs…_mais pourquoi ?pourquoi donc ne tirait-elle pas ? _Elle avait finalement baissé son arme, et elle était partit. Aussi simplement que ça.

**Destins croisés**

Part 1

C'était les mêmes yeux de cuivres, mais dans ceux là il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite perçu.

C'était ces mêmes yeux qui l'avaient mise en confiance. _Tu dois être une amie de cette fille, non ? _Elle s'était avancée vers elle, la femme avait souris puis elle avait sentis cette douleur sourde sur son visage et le contact de l'asphalte rugueux et humide contre son corps. Maintenant elle voyait cette lueur de haine et de plaisir mêlé dans son regard, maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans sa chair. _Alors… c'est comme ça que ça doit finir ? _Après tout cela n'avait plus d'importance ; même la douleur qui lui enserrait la gorge et le goût du sang dans sa bouche lui importait peu, elle attendais juste que tout cela finissent en sentant sur elle la douce caresse de la pluie.

Puis avec violence on l'avait arraché à sa torpeur. C'était un bruit sec et cassant. Celui d'un poing contre un visage. Mais pas le sien. Elle avait alors ouvert les yeux. Son agresseur était encore là, à quelques mètres, l'air hagard. Entre elles, se dressait une troisième personne.

Son poing fendit encore le rideau de pluie. C'était le même son sec de chair et d'os, la chair contre l'os, l'os qui cède, la chair qui se fend. L'agresseur tomba à terre, une plainte suspendu à ses lèvres :_ pourquoi_ ? En réponse à sa question muette, elle dégaina ses deux revolvers et avec un air carnassier, les jeta au loin avant de fondre sur elle.

La jeune fille regardait les deux corps se heurtaient, s'entrelaçaient dans une danse macabre. Elles glissaient sous la pluie comme des ombres, laissant derrière elles des empreintes sanglantes. Leurs souffles entrecoupaient le rythme des coups, presque sans violence. Elles étaient semblables. Chaque frappe trouvait son écho, les corps étaient en symbiose dans le combat. C'était leurs manières de s'exprimer, une expression primaire de leurs sentiments.

Une dissonance rompit la danse.

Le coup avait été tiré presque à bout portant.

Elle avait cru que cela aurait été beau, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se battre la première fois, mais il n'y avait eu aucune magie. La balle avait claqué dans l'air et le corps s'était tout simplement effondré. La fumée s'était rapidement dissipée et la pluie avait lavé le sang qui perlé sur les cheveux d'argent.

L'arme glissa entre ses doigts. Et, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentit coupable lorsque la créature s'avança vers elle, un murmure s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Part 2

« Meg… » Le son est étrange, presque douloureux à prononcer. Elle le répète à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois, comme pour elle-même, pour en saisir pleinement le sens. C'est obsédant, pénible et pourtant elle ne peut se raccrocher qu'à ce mot. Elle a l'impression que si elle le comprend, tout reprendra un sens pour elle. Elle comprendra pourquoi ce silence dérangeant s'est insinué dans son esprit, pourquoi elle rêve de cheveux rouges… Mais surtout il y a cette douleur dans son ventre quand elle la voit pleurer. Elle s'approche d'elle, elle veut qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle ait peur parce qu'elle est là pour elle et que c'est pour elle qu'elle s'est battue. Et qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir, car c'était à elle de le faire. Mais elle ne peut pas l'exprimer. Elle sent que si elle le fait, elle franchira une frontière inconnue. Alors elle préfère ignorer les sentiments nouveaux qui l'assaillent.

A la vue de son visage maculé de sang, son corps se contracte. Ces taches pourpres sur cette peau blanche… Ca lui était destiné à elle seule. Elle seule a le droit de lui faire ça. Elle ressent une vague de haine l'envahir et cela la rassure parce que cette sensation, elle la connaît. Du bout des doigts, elle suit les traces de sang sur son visage. C'est encore humide. Elle porte ses doigts à sa bouche. Une saveur amère. Sans vraiment qu'elle en soit consciente, sa langue glisse sur la peau tuméfiée. C'est salé. C'est presque bon mais elle s'arrête car elle est proche de choses qu'elle ne comprend pas.

C'est comme ces doigts qui effleurent son visage. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être touché ainsi. Les mains, c'est fait pour frapper, détruire… La peau n'est pas faite pour ressentir _ça,_ cette sensation qu'elle n'arrive pas à nommer. Et ce souffle dans son cou, auquel se mêlent ces mots : _toi et moi…on est pareilles…_ des mots qui peu à peu commencent à avoir du sens dans son esprit.

**Nouveau départ**

La fille au regard extatique lui étreignait toujours le bras. Une giclure de sang barrée son visage.

Mes mots résonnaient encore dans le hangar, maintenant empli de corps morts. « _Jo Carpenter, l'Ange de l'Enfer ». _A son nom elle avait levé son flingue vers moi, d'un geste automatique sans être vraiment une menace. Son amie s'était cramponnée convulsivement à elle, sans trop savoir si c'était pour se protéger ou juste pour la retenir, comme si elle devinait ce que j'étais venu lui demander. Finalement ce fut elle qui rompis le silence : _« Vous…vous savez ?». _


End file.
